User blog:Andrew0218/Bowser vs Ganondorf. Monstrous Rap Battles Season 2
The main antagonist in the Mario franchise, Bowser, goes against the power-hungry Dark Lord of Evil from the Legend of Zelda franchise, Ganondorf. (I've never played Legend of Zelda) Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! BOWSER! VS! GANONDORFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! BEGIN! Bowser (0:10): Letsa-go, bros! It’s the time to shine for the Bowser's Army, Destroyin’ this Ganondork while I’m smashing through Mario's Party! Collected three stupid road signs and you still cannot rule Hyrule, While I’m playing Peachy games with joysticks, chilling by the lava pool! You need to step up your game if you’re challenging the King of Koopas, ‘Cause I’m the best at crushing asses, I’m a Super Blooper Whooper! Don’t need no pretty 3D graphics, I’m rocking side-scrollin’ levels! So Mr. Ginger Troll, you can tell Deku to suck on these emeralds! Ganondorf (0:30): You really do think you can beat me with your terrible battle rap? You need the plunger brothers for your mouth, your throat is full of crap! Going side by side, can’t touch me, you can call me MC Hammer, Bro! I’m stomping on this little bitch until he’s flat like pizza dough! Judging from that fat brat, you’re nothing but a failed father! My rhymes’ divino, drop you down the manholes of the Ricco Harbor! So show some respect and bow down to the rap king of villainy, ‘Fore I give you a boot and kick this Kappa’s butt right back to Italy! Bowser (0:52): Everyone can see between us, who can really rule billions! ‘Cause everyday I’m Koopalin’ with all my loyal minions! With that witchy nose and superhero cape, you call yourself scary? Not to count the times you got beaten by that golden-haired fairy! Since this song has started, I’ve been spittin’ out hot fireballs! Your ass is still looking up to me even if you’re 7ft tall! You must be high on pots or shrooms if fighting me is what you’re aiming for, Try to have a Melee with me, and I’ll knock you over in a Brawl! Ganondorf (1:10): Your fighting skills are plain horrible, just like all of your cartoons! To defeat an overweight dude, you needed some help from raccoons! With over-sized mouth and horns you’re as hideous as Tingle, I couldn't bear seeing your face even if it’s drawn with pixels! You’re not a scary creature, you’re just a lonely little creep, Like the Happy Mask Salesman that keeps on stalking Princess Peach! This piece of crap needs to rush back to the kingdom of the toads’ stool, I’m the true classic antagonist that made old-school fools like you cool! Bowser (1:33): I’m the best in my game, the king of golf and racing karts! To battle me, you best prepare a million Piece of Hearts! I’m the 8-Bit OG in the Nintendo Entertainment System! Try to battle wits? You don’t even have the Triforce of Wisdom! Ganondorf (1:42): Someone’s gonna see stars when I’m through with this baby! Don’t even talk about the blonde-haired one, you can’t even get Daisy! My disses are so hot, you’re gonna be dried over and withered! So die like that tree, cause in this battle, I’m the oca-winner! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? ' ' Poll Who won? Bowser Ganondorf Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts